Angelina Mason
Angelina Mason ' was an assassin employed by the Franchise along with her husband, Raymond Kulinsky. Both were members of The Crows, a group of assassins affiliated with the Franchise. She was a primary target for Agent 47 in the mission The Murder of Crows. Dossier ''Angelina Mason grew up in a traveling circus - as a trapeze artist. Angelina was also trained as a sharpshooter and knife thrower. Her mother was killed in a freak accident and she developed self-hatred and slowly drifted into narcotics and prostitution. Rumor has it she killed a John trying to rape her, nailing him to the wall of a motel with a crossbow - and this is how she found out the skills she learned during the circus years could be turned into a more profitable business. She met Raymond and together, they developed a strategy for complicated kills they called the "grassy knoll scheme." - Hitman: Blood Money Background Early Life Mason grew up in a traveling circus and trained as a trapeze artist. She also trained extensively in marksmanship skills, becoming an expert sharpshooter and knife thrower. Her mother was killed in a freak accident in which Mason developed severe self-hatred. Her first kill was in self-defense, against a man who had tried to rape her. He was subsequently killed by her with a crossbow, and stuck to the wall by its bolts, as if to add insult to mortal injury. Afterwards, she gradually drifted to crime and eventually began to use her skills for contract killing. Later, she met her future husband, Raymond Kulinsky, and the two developed into a highly effective assassin team. The bond between Mason and Kulinsky was such that, if one of them died, the other would fall into a violent, self-destructive rage. ''Hitman: Blood Money On October 25th, 2004, under the direction of Mark Purayah II, Kulinsky and Mason attempted to kill Jimmy Macklin, the Secretary of the Interior and a supporter of U.S. President Tom Stewart, at the Mardi Gras parade in New Orleans. All three were eliminated by 47 before they could carry out their assassination plot. Appearance She is a 27-year-old Caucasian female weighing 120 lbs. and standing at 5 ft. Because of her costume, it is impossible to see what her hair style is, but it is black. In The Murder of Crows, she wears a unique female crow costume along with black high heels and legs similar to tights. She also has a piercing under her bottom lip, which can be seen on her sprite in gameplay, on the mission loading screen and her target profile image in the mission briefing menu. Personality She, like her partner Raymond, is very unstable during her missions due to her attachment to her lover. She, however, goes into a higher state of instability than her lover if she learns of his death. This is exemplified when she runs up to her target in public and slits his throat. Her greater instability could be due to her self-hatred and relative lack of experience as an assassin. Gallery MurderofCrowsAssassins.jpg|'Angelina Mason, Mark Purayah II and Raymond Kulinsky in The Murder of Crows. Mason 2.png|In-game image of Angelina Mason. Trivia *Mason's weapon of choice was a SLP.40.S. She is one of the two characters in Hitman: Blood Money to have an SLP.40.S, the other being Hendrik Schmutz. *Mason was not as experienced in assassination as her husband, Raymond Kulinsky, who was 14 years older than her. *Kulinsky and Mason may have been inspired by the 2005 film Mr. and Mrs. Smith, starring and . Both are a romantic couple who work as assassins, they physically resemble each other, Mason/Jolie share the same first name, and the man is notably older than the woman (as is Pitt to Jolie).﻿ *If Mason finds out that Kulinsky is dead, she will go behind Jimmy Macklin and use a knife to cut his throat after the payment for the hit has been delivered. *If 47 approaches her disguised as Kulinsky after killing him, she will instantaneously see through the disguise and charge at 47 with her knife, screaming, "You killed my boo!" If 47 leaves the range of her knife, she'll begin shooting at him instead. Oddly, despite her reputation as an expert marksman, her accuracy with her pistol is terrible when shooting at 47. This may be due to her anguished emotional state affecting her judgment. *Her knife cannot be looted if you go after her first. it:Angelina Mason Category:Hitman: Blood Money targets Category:Hitman: Blood Money characters Category:Articles revamp Category:The Franchise Category:Victims of 47 Category:Female Targets Category:Characters